25 Investigations
by Lizzie B
Summary: Another drabbles series revolving around Alex Eames and Bobby Goren.
1. Before I Sleep

Author's Note: Howdy folks! I'm back in action with more drabbles! Prepare yourself for fluff, angst, humor and more fun than you can shake a stick at!

**Title: Before I Sleep**

**Prompt: Promises to Keep **

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **Creeping on the balls of his feet…

Bobby Goren couldn't sleep. He couldn't calm his restless mind for the first time in years. The reassuring weight of Alex Eames in bed next to him wasn't enough to settle whatever was nagging at him.

As quietly as he could he slipped out of bed and left Alex to her dreams. Creeping on the balls of his feet he made his way across the hall to the other room in the small apartment.

Still as quietly as possible he crossed the room and stood over its sole occupant. Looking down he was overwhelmed by a sense of responsibility and love.

"I don't know if I can give you…what you need. I don't know how, no…no one's ever shown me how. I'll try, I promise that I'll try my best," He whispered, reaching out a single finger to touch his son's head, "I promised to do everything I can to make your childhood better than mine."


	2. Colleagues and Friends

Author's Note: Because honestly, Carver doesn't get enough fanfiction love. You know who else doesn't get enough fanfiction love? Lewis. I need to do a Lewis drabble! (begins searching prompts for appropriate one)

---------

**Title: Colleagues and Friends**

**Prompt: Trial By Jury**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **It was just one more thing he over looked when working with Detective Goren.

---------

Ron Carver is a brilliant lawyer. He also happens to be the only ADA to understand the strange ways of Detective Robert Goren. He's talked with some of the ADA's who worked with Detective Goren before Major Case and finds their inability to see greatness disturbing. His colleagues, many who were in higher positions than he, had obviously missed something when working with Detective Goren.

Since taking on the eccentric and often frustrating Detective, Carver's conviction rate and risen exponentially. His cases were certainly much more interesting, and he was much more involved in them. It was oddly thrilling to be considered part of a team.

Of course, he recognized the fact that he was a third wheel in this team. It was just one more thing he over looked when working with Detective Goren. His opinion always came second to the odd detective's partner, Detective Alex Eames.

Well, he could live with being second best. After all, he wouldn't enjoy those soulful stares nearly as much as Detective Eames did.


	3. Best Man

Author's Note: And now Lewis fanfiction love! I know I'm not the only one who finds Lewis completely adorable, lol.

---------

**Title: Best Man**

**Prompt: Bright Boy**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **"He doesn't have a family, so you, we, have ta be his."

---------

"That Bobby, such a bright boy." Lewis heard that a lot. Every time his best friend Bobby Goren left his house, his mom would stand by the door and shake her head sadly and say "That Bobby, such a bright boy." And then Lewis would receive a short but stern lecture on how he should watch Bobby's back.

"He doesn't have a family, so you, we, have ta be his," Lewis's mother would say, shaking a finger at him.

So, Lewis spent his childhood glued to Bobby's side. When Bobby's mom lost it, Lewis was there with a safe house and an ice pack. When Bobby's dad or brother took out their frustrations on him, Lewis would drag him home so Lewis's mom could take care of him.

Lewis didn't mind because Bobby stood by him. Stupid fights, nights out drinking a little too much, and even getting his garage off the ground, Bobby was there to back him.

So, when Bobby showed up and asked him to be best man, Lewis told him what he always did, "Whatever you need man."


	4. More Than Words

Author's Note: So, here's something artsy to go with the prompt.

---------

**Title: More Than Words**

**Prompt: Art **

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: She wouldn't have heard him…**

---------

She is his goddess, a muse with a badge and a gun. He has no idea how to tell her this. He's had perfect opportunities. That night he took her to the jazz club and they danced. Then he could have just whispered in her ear how he dreams of her eyes and her lips.

Or there was that time when she took him to a major league baseball game and they were stuck in the crowd exiting the stadium. She wouldn't have heard him, he could have recited prose about her hair hidden under a baseball cap.

But if he couldn't tell her with words, he would certainly show her. Tonight, when he would finally become her lover, he would show her just exactly how he loved the arts.


	5. Tequila!

Author's Note: What can I say? There's something so much fun about Mike and Bobby drunk. I know you all enjoy it too, so let's have some fun!

---------

**Title: Tequila!**

**Prompt: Shots**

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **"Irish bastard."

---------

"Okay, Mike, your turn," Bobby slid the bottle of tequila and a shot glass to Mike. It was a simple game, if you could take a shot, you could ask a question and the other person had to either answer or drink two shots. They'd made it up about oh three hours into the evening. So far Bobby had learned that the other man had a thing for pierced belly buttons, loved old cartoons, and in the academy had played pranks on the instructors. Bobby knew there were more things, but his brain was a little foggy.

"Okay, here goes," Mike downed the shot easily.

"Irish bastard," Bobby muttered.

Mike shrugged, "So, I want to know exactly what you think of Alex."

Bobby looked perplexed, "Eames is…"

"No, no, no, not Eames. _Alex_."

Bobby got the hint and frowned, "Mike…"

"What? Not gonna answer? Okay, two shots, Bobby boy."

Bobby sighed, he really didn't like tequila, "She's beautiful." Mike sat there waiting for more. "That's it, Mike."

Mike hung his head, "Bobby, we need to have a serious discussion about you and women one of these days."


	6. One Miracle

Author's Note: So, you might need tissues for this. Since I killed Alex in the last series, it's only fair to turn the tables. Also, I appear to be a drabbling roll, lol. Who knows how many more I'll get done tonight.

---------

**Title: One Miracle**

**Prompt: Barter**

**Rating: R**

**Warning: Character death**

**Summary: **She glares up at the cross.

---------

She kneels before the altar and chokes back tears. She's going to lay her anger and blame at His feet because He's the only one who could do anything about it.

"I want a miracle." She orders in a harsh whisper, "And I'm not asking, got it? I want one, right now. If you can appear in a fucking tuna fish sandwich you can do something worthwhile for one."

She glares up at the cross, "Was it because he didn't believe? Only the faithful are saved? He was a good man, a great man, and…" she paused to swallow down the hopeless sob that wanted to escape, "and he should be alive and the bastard that shot him should be dead."

"You already took John from me and I never thought I'd get over that. He made it better. He made it so much better. One miracle, now, got it?"


	7. In The End

Author's Note: Before you people tell me that the police have ways of finding out who fired a shot, that's not the point of this. Please don't review telling me about it. I know, okay? Now, onto the drabble! I told you there'd be another one, lol.

---------

**Title: In The End**

**Prompt: Blue Wall**

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: Character death**

**Summary: **"We knocked on the door, identified ourselves as the police,"

---------

"So, what happened?" IAB investigator Mark Freeling asked Alex Eames.

"My partner and I went to talk with Gena Shore about the murder of Greg Holt. We knocked on the door, identified ourselves as the police and waited for an answer. I heard something break from inside, so my partner and I decided to try the door."

"It was open, so we went in. We found Ms. Shore, gagged and bound with Nicole Wallace standing over her with a weapon drawn. Miss. Wallace turned the weapon on us and fired. We returned fire. When we had the scene secure and called an ambulance, my partner checked and discovered Miss. Wallace was dead."

"You fired the lethal shot?"

Alex lied easily, "Yes, I did."


	8. For Your Convenience

Author's Note: Anyone remember the drabble from 25 Crimes called The Friendly Airways? Well, here's a little sequel, because I just love picking on Bobby, lol. Also, why can't I stop drabbling?

---------

**Title: For Your Convenience **

**Prompt: Franchise**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **"What's wrong Bobby?"

---------

At five in the morning Alex Eames rolled over and glared at her ringing cell phone. She reaches for it blindly ready to throw the phone if she doesn't like what she hears.

"What?" She snapped rolling over onto her back.

"Eames, we have a problem," Bobby Goren said sounding annoyed and sheepish at the same time. Alex sighed, well there went her dream of being able to go back to sleep.

"What's wrong Bobby?"

"I uh…shrunk my suit," He grumbled.

For a moment Alex's mind goes completely blank, but she recovers enough to manage a "What?"

"My suit, Eames, I used the hotel washing machines to wash it and it shrunk." And Alex loses it completely. She can't help it, honestly. It's just that they're in the middle of East Jesus, Nebraska, Bobby's luggage was in Canada and he had just shrunk his only clothes. This was not the greatest trip ever.

"Eames," Bobby said frustrated, "What do I do?"

"First off, you never wash an Armani suit okay? Second, give me a couple of moments to get dressed and we'll go drive to the airport. There was a suit shop there."

"What do I wear to the airport?"

"How bad did it shrink?"

"I can't button my shirt, nor can I…uh…zip up…uh…anything."

"Well, I've got safety pins and I guess you'll have to go topless."


	9. Shooting Up

Author's Note: Well, after than insane amount of drabbling in one night I took a short break. And I mean short, lol. Here's more drabbling from yours truly!

---------

**Title: Shooting Up**

**Prompt: Punk**

**Rating: R**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **Bobby had tangled with him before and failed at making a buy.

---------

Working undercover was one of Bobby's favorite things to do. For hours he got to shed the image of an odd ball detective and play at being someone else. Sure, he didn't play good people, but he played them well.

Today he was a homeless junkie looking to score some heroine. Dressed in the worst the Salvation Army could offer, with three days worth of beard he sulked around back alleys in the projects. He hunched his frame and let his nervous energy play havoc with his hands. They twitched constantly and his eyes scanned back and forth, hawking around the alley.

He knows where the dealer was, crouched behind the dumpster off to his left, but he wasn't an observant police officer right now. He was supposed to look like he was too busy spooking at shadows to notice the dealer. This dealer was a smart one. Bobby had tangled with him before and failed at making a buy. He was going to get him today though. Before making his move he watched the dealer shoot up. Now riding high on heroine it would be all too easy to get the dealer to screw up.

"Hey man," The dealer called, "You're a little far from the church don'tcha think?" The dealer's buddies laugh and started to take notice. Bobby jerks back and puts his back to the wall, backing up a few nervous steps.

"Don'twantnotrouble," He mumbled quickly, casting his eyes down and trying his best to shrink in size.

"Yeah, yeah? Well, maybe you found some trouble," The dealer stalked forward and his buddies formed a loose semi-circle behind him.

"Just wanna hit man," Bobby moaned, looking piteously at the dealer, "One hit man, come on."

The dealer laughed along with his buddies, "Like you can afford it, man."

"I got the money, I got the money," Bobby fumbled in his stinking jacket pocket and pulled out a wad of bills, "Just one hit man, that's enough right? Right?"

The dealer snatched the money and Bobby stumbled back as if he's afraid to be touched, "Yeah, if you can get it." The dealer threw the small bags of heroine at Bobby's feet, where they burst open and spill the drug inside. Only one bag doesn't burst and Bobby smiles victoriously in his head.

"Yeah, yeah, man, it's good. Real good," He said, signaling his back up that the buy has been made and they can move in. One moment it's just Bobby, the dealer and his buddies in the alley, the next it's filled with narcotics cops and Bobby's done playing.


	10. Leap Of Faith

Author's Note: Well, someone asked that I stop killing Bobby and Alex. Okay! I'll just almost kill them instead, lol. Man, I'm evil, lol.

---------

**Title: Leap of Faith**

**Prompt: Rooftop**

**Rating: R**

**Warning: Bad Language**

**Summary: **Hell, she was more than pissed…

---------

Alex has seen Bobby talk down jumpers before. She's seen him get closer and closer until he had the perfect opportunity to grab them. She's heard the rumors of how when he was in uniform anytime there was a jumper in his patrol area, he would be there. She figured if there was anyone who was going to talk anyone out of suicide it would be Bobby. She has never seen him nearly go over the edge. That was until today. Today her heart leapt into her throat and time stopped as she watched him nearly go spilling over the edge of a tenth story rooftop as he grabbed a suspect around the middle. It was a uniform's lucky grab that over balanced Bobby the other way and sent him and the suspect tumbling the other way.

For a moment she stands shaking and weak while Bobby cuffs the suspect and then hands him over to the uniform. Then she was pissed. Hell, she was more than pissed she was fucking furious!

"They're going to take him to be checked by the paramedics," Bobby said, walking over to her as if nothing had happened.

Alex lost it, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled, startling everyone on the rooftop. Bobby looked confused and just blinked at her. "Bobby, I asked you a question," She growled, terrified she was going to cry in front of all these people.

"I just…we couldn't…." Bobby stammered, a little unsure of what to do with her anger turned towards him, "I had to stop him."

"By trying to go with him!"

"That didn't happen." Alex very nearly saw red, but instead she had the horrible image of Bobby falling to the city street below.

"But it could have," She whispered, "It could have Bobby and then what would I do?"

Bobby stepped closer to her and conveniently blocked her from view, "I'm sorry Eames, I didn't mean to scare you." Because they were on a rooftop in the middle of the afternoon he could only lay a hand on her shoulder and squeeze hard. "I'll be more careful."

"Damn right you will, or I'll kill you." And she laid her hand on top of his.


	11. Enigma Machine

Author's Note: Oh the paradox I have created with this. I originally started with something steamy and sexy….and then this idea hit me upside the head and won out. I'll do steaming and sexy later, lol.

---------

**Title: Enigma Machine**

**Prompt: Wolf**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **"We heard about you through a friend of ours,"

---------

"Eames, Goren, my office," Deakins called from his office where minutes before three men in high end suits had entered. Alex raised an eyebrow but Bobby had never seen them before and shrugged. They entered the office, and all three men stood.

"Detectives, I'd like to introduce you to Dick Wolf, Rene Balcer, and Fred Berner, they're TV producers from LA. Sirs, these are Detectives Goren and Eames."

"TV producers?" Alex's voice is full of skepticism and curiosity. Their latest case was about a professor's murder, no inkling of anything as glamorous as TV anywhere near the case.

"We heard about you through a friend of ours," Wolf explained, smiling charmingly at both Detectives, "We'd like to do a show about you."

Bobby frowned, "A show?" That was not what they were expecting. He turned his head slightly and caught Eames' eye. She's amused, but doesn't really like the idea. Bobby doesn't really like the idea either. All the attention he and Alex get for being "the world's best detectives" makes him uncomfortable. He can't help but think cameras would be distracted.

"Yeah," Balcer took the lead, obviously excited with his brain child, "We'd love to follow you guys around during investigations. You know, like Cops or The First 48."

"Of course, we would try to stay more towards 48," Berner pointed out, "We want to do a show more about the psychology of criminals and crime."

"Yes, yes," Balcer jumped back in, "We want to show how criminals are really caught. No fancy special effects or music video like cut scenes. Just cops, criminals and actual police work."

"What about the brass?" Alex asked, looking towards Deakins.

Deakins shrugged, "They're all for it. You know how they eat up press coverage for you two. It's pretty much a done deal, when you two sign off on it."

"Uh, can…can we think about it?" Bobby asked, shuffling a little nervously. '

"Of course," Wolf nodded, "Here's my card. When you make up your mind, give us a call and we'll talk." Bobby stepped aside and watched with Alex at his side as the men walked out of the office.

"So, Bobby, you wanna be a tv star?" She joked, shaking her head.

"I did always want to be in movies as a kid."


	12. Shatter

Author's Note: Alright, so sexy and steamy won't leave me alone. I think I've been reading too much B. Cavis and elfluvr. Pft, yeah, like you can ever have enough of those two. slaps on explicit sex warning Mmm, sexy and steamy goodness.

---------

**Title: Shatter**

**Prompt: The Line**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Sex! Hot steamy, unapologetic smut!**

**Summary: **The door slams closed and he grabs her.

---------

No matter how good it is, and lord is it good, Bobby can't help but think about how wrong this is. There is a fine line in a partnership that should not be crossed because it could end up costing a detective everything. He and Alex had bypassed that line ages ago. And every time they do, it blows his mind and seared his soul.

He's already burning up when he knocks on her door, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet waiting for her to open the door. When she does, he sees the same need reflected in her eyes. It's been weeks since they've been able to meet like this, work has been more chaotic than usual and they're impatient. The door slams closed and he grabs her.

"Bobby," She moans against his mouth, tugging at his shirt. Still kissing her, he backed them up, making it as far as Alex's couch. It's okay though, it's just big enough to allow him to stretch out over Alex. She's so small under him, her hips already rhythmically rocking against his. He grabs her shirt in his fist and rips it in two. His hands snake under her bra, which he thinks is rose, but who the hell cares because he's got Alexandra Eames writing with desire under him. Who has time for colors when you have that?

He sucks in a deep breath then groans when Alex attacks his belt, "Now, Bobby," She orders. There's not going to be any foreplay tonight and that's perfectly fine with Bobby. His hands somewhat regretfully leave Alex's breast and move to her waist. He pauses only to tickle her a little. He loves the breathless little laugh that escapes. God, he loves this woman.

God, he wants this woman, he thinks when her hand, which has cleverly undone his belt, snap to his pants and zipper while he was making her laugh, has snuck into his boxers and taken hold of him.

A new sense of urgency sets in over them both. He vaguely comprehends yanking her pants and panties down to her ankles, while she tugs his out of the way. Then his whole world become velvet heat and Alex's breathless moan. He presses his face to her neck and plunges his hips, driving them both higher and hotter. And one second before his world shatters into complete ecstasy he shatters hers.


	13. Spa Treatment

Author's Note: After some steamy sex, I'll cool you off with some girly gossip.

---------

**Title: Spa Treatment**

**Prompt: Boys Will Be Boys**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **"It just happens to be wild Irish."

---------

"So, you think Mike managed to drag Bobby to a strip club?" Alex Eames asked, totally okay with the idea. It was hard to find fault with the world when she was enjoying a soothing hot rock massage.

"Maybe," Carolyn Barek said from the table next to Alex where she was getting the same treatment, "But I bet Bobby talked him into going to some place else."

"Good, maybe he'll get some culture into your partner," Elizabeth Rodgers snorted, forgoing hot rocks and letting some dyed blonde work out her kinks.

"Mike's got culture," Carolyn defended half-heartedly, "It just happens to be wild Irish."

"You guys ever wonder why men go out to drink and ogle women?" Angie Deakins called from where she was getting a pedicure.

"Because they haven't evolved," Rodger drawled and the other women laughed heartily.

"Now, now, seriously," Angie chuckled, "They must go through the same jitters women do before getting married. Why would you potentially make it worse by being hung over?"

"We have the right idea," Alex smiled, "We hit the spa and let someone else worry about us for awhile."

"Can you honestly see Mike Logan at a spa?" Rodger's pointed out.

"Oh god," Carolyn started laughing, "If it wasn't for a case, I'd bet my free mineral bath he'd never step foot inside a place like this."

"Mario would love him!" Angie giggled. Mario was her hair stylist and had a big thing for tall, gruff older men.

Alex snorted, "We could be really evil and try to get him on one of those make over shows."

Rodgers smiled evilly, "We'll just wait to see what he managed to talk your fiancé into for the bachelor party."


	14. Everyone's a Critic

Author's Note: So, the girl's relaxed at the spa, what did the boys do? Also, for those of you who hang out at LiveJournal, check out the community Fanficobession, my personal fanfiction community. Besides the stuff I post here you'll find things I don't and you can request plot bunnies or drabble continuations! Okay, enough shameless advertising, now for some drabble!

---------

**Title: Everyone's a Critic**

**Prompt: Girlfriends**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **"Because he's Bobby,"

---------

"Bobby, this is an art gallery," Mike Logan sighed, "Why are we at an art gallery? There's some great ladies I know in Brooklyn."

Bobby Goren shook his head, "No strip clubs."

"Okay, I can live with that, I think," Mike said, "How about a bar? Pool hall? Basketball court? Come on man, you're getting married tomorrow, why are you spending you last day of freedom in an art gallery?"

"Because he's Bobby," Lewis shrugged, "It's better than a poetry reading or the library."

"Or the squad room," Deakins chipped in, "And it's not that bad, they've got naked woman paintings."

"She has no hands," Mike grimaced, "Not exactly my idea of the perfect woman."

"If you want to go, Mike, go ahead," Bobby studied the painting before him intently, "You don't have to stay."

"It's your bachelor party, of course I have to stay," Mike rolled his eyes, "What about this guy's garage? Couldn't we go hang out there? At least it's manly."

"Logan," Deakins shook his head, "The least you could do is appreciate a little culture."

"Yeah, you could hold your own against Barek now," Bobby pointed out.

"You seem pretty relaxed for getting married soon," Lewis smiled, "No pre-wedding jitters?"

Bobby shrugged, "No."

"Oh come on, boy, every man's nervous before his wedding," Deakins snorted.

"It's Alex, what's to be nervous about?"


	15. Vedo Il Paradiso

Author's Note: Alright, so I did another little trilogy of drabbles, kinda like the cat story in 25 Crimes. Here's to unintentional series! Huzzah! Also, I'm learning Italian which is why it's in this story, lol.

---------

**Title: Vedo Il Paradiso**

**Prompt: Name**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: **"Just trying to steal her away from you."

---------

"Okay, okay, wait, wait," Lewis held up his hand to try and quiet the crowd around him, "So, Bobby and me are 16 right? My dad's got a sweeet 67 Chevy he's restoring for a friend and so Mr. Genius here convinces me that the best way to get a date with the lovely Donna Huerst is to take a quick spin by her house. I lift the keys from my dad while Bobby reads a manual on how to drive a stick. Well, we succeed in cruising by Donna's house, but as he's pulling back into the garage who comes home but dad and we're so busted!"

"Stealing cars, why Detective what a highly illegal thing to do," Alex Eames-Goren scolded her husband, "What other secrets are you hiding from me?"

"Three other wives in Atlantic City," Bobby replied easily and grabbed Alex's hand when she tried to hit his arm. He kissed her knuckles and smiled adoringly at her, "Lewis, if you would please stop telling stories about my wilder days. I don't want you scaring off my wife."

"Just trying to steal her away from you," Lewis waggled his eyebrows at Alex, "What do you say, Detective Alex, I've got a really nice Camero ready to take us to Vegas."

Alex smiled but her hand stayed tight in Bobby's, "Sorry Lewis, there's something about a man in Armani with a sidearm and a pair of cuffs I just can't resist."

"Bobby always gets the best girls," Lewis sighed dramatically, "What about you Mrs. Deakins, wanna run away with a lowly mechanic?"

"I'll just go pack my bags dear," Angie Deakins patted Lewis's hand before her husband wrapped a possive arm around her shoulder and pulled her back to his side. Those at the table laughed.

"Hey, how about a toast to the happy couple," Mike Logan held up his beer, "Live long and prosper."

Carolyn Barek rolled her eyes, _"Chi trova un amare trova un tesoro."_

"Translation please," Elizabeth Rodgers asked.

"He who finds love, finds a treasure," Carolyn explained.

"Now that is something I'll drink to," Rodgers nodded and a cheer of here here's rose from the table. Bobby leaned down and whispered in Alex's ear

"You're more than a treasure to me, you're my life."


	16. The Traitor

Author's Note: Well, snarky Alex has taken residence in my head. It's quite interesting to have snarky Alex commenting on everything and everyone around me. I should invite her over more often.

---------

**Title: The Traitor**

**Prompt: Denial**

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: Language**

**Summary: Damn him for being utterly adorable with boyish charm.**

---------

Alex Eames is dumbfounded. Stunned. Utterly and completely bewildered. Mentally she scrambles around for an explanation. It was just a burst of affection. It wasn't actually…love. Watching someone reading Smithsonian Magazine and finding it…sexy is not love.

The object of her panic had no idea he had just made her have a minor heart attack. Bobby Goren is reading his magazine, completely absorbed in some exotic culture and completely oblivious. Typical Bobby and another rush of warm fuzzy's hit her. Oh damn.

Alex Eames was in love with Bobby Goren. How the hell did that happen? Probably all those boyish grins he saved for her. Damn him being utterly adorable with boyish charm.

And damn him for looking so good in those tailored suits of his. How does a New York City detective afford Armani anyway? Oh, and damn his tailor too. He definitely had a hand in making those suits looking so good.

His voice too. Damn that low timbered, soothing and enticing voice. That voice had to be part of the reason why she was head over heels.

Alex sighs, knowing it's a lost cause. Bobby's suits, grins and voice aren't really to blame. It's her own heart, which happy threw it's self at Bobby's feet that's really to blame. The traitor.


	17. Unspeakable

Author's Note: Oh goodness, even this one got me while I was writing it. I suggest tissues, and a strong composition.

---------

**Title: Unspeakable**

**Prompt: Madness**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: Angst!**

**Summary: **"Except for you, right?"

---------

"Mom, what was Dad like…you know…before?" Fifteen year old Alicia Eames-Goren asked, looking away from the window she had been staring out of since they left Carmel Ridge. Alex Eames-Goren swallows hard and blinks back a few tears. She knew this day was coming, ever since Alicia became old enough to understand what happened to her father.

"Hang on a second, Ally, let me find a place to park." Alex found a little park just off the highway and parked. She took a deep breath and steeled herself to deal with the memories.

"Your dad, your dad was brilliant," Alex started, "He was the best detective I've ever worked it. He could go into a criminal's head and figure them out. He caught all these details that everyone else would over look. And he could get people to talk."

Alex took a shaky breath, "He just needed five minutes with a person and they'd be singing like a canary. Your dad was amazing. But…he made people uncomfortable. His brain and brawn made most people leave him alone."

"Except for you, right?"

"After awhile, yes, I…I learned how to work with him and…and understand him." She saw her daughter's smile, Bobby's smile, "He was gentle too and protective. It took him awhile to realize that he didn't need to step between me and perps. And we became friends, really…good friends."

"And then you fell in love," Alicia teased and Alex laughed.

"It was hard, being partners and being close, but we…" She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, "We couldn't give up each other." She reached across the center consol for her daughter's hand and held tight, "He loves you, so, so, much Ally. He would call you his angel, his gift, he had a million nicknames for you. He would just hold you for hours, not saying anything just sitting there, which was a big deal for your dad. I know you don't remember a lot of the good times, but what you should know was he was a great man and a great father." Alex closed her eyes and leaned her head back, trying to keep control on her emotions. Talking about Bobby before his mother's disease had caught up with him made him someone else.

"Thanks Mom," Alicia said softly with the same lump in her throat as Alex. Alex nodded and started the car again. The rest of the night was typical, dinner together and then a movie before Alicia went to bed. Alex locked the door to her room that night and went to her closet. From way in the back she pulled out one of Bobby's old shirts and slipped it on. She then curled up in the middle of the bed, the bed she used to share with Bobby, and cried herself to sleep.

_There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief…and unspeakable love. – Washington Irving_


	18. Do You See What I See

Author's Note: Well, I broke everyone's heart with the last one and honestly, I want some fluff.

---------

**Title: Do You See What I See?**

**Prompt: Asterisk (not kidding, the prompt is an asterisk)**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: ** "Actually, I think it's more of a swan,"

---------

"Okay, okay, that one looks like a goose," Alex said, pointing to the white fluffy cumulous cloud that hovered thousands of feet above her head. Lying on the grass next to her Bobby considers her goose suggestion.

"Actually, I think it's more of a swan," He offered and she rolled her eyes. "That one, looks like a pinball machine."

Alex laughs, "A pinball machine, where the heck do you see a pinball machine up there? The clouds are all round, not a straight edge anywhere."

"Look at all the clouds together Eames, they make up the whole game together."

Alex smiles, "For once you're seeing the big picture. Go back to looking at the details."

"Alright, that looks like a bumper, there's a ball lock, and that's…" He dodges her smack and then rolled back to his position by her side, "I thought you said to use my imagination."

"That's because you kept seeing our past cases," Alex reached down and tangled their fingers together, "Okay, you've got one more shot. Tell me, what do you see?"

Bobby turned his head to look at Alex, "I see happiness."


	19. Suspense

Author's Note: More fluff and fun. And Nicole bashing! Yay Nicole bashing!

---------

**Title: Suspense**

**Prompt: Conviction**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: ** She's always hated that part…

---------

When the jury files into the room, he slips his hand into hers. She don't look at him and he doesn't look at her. They're not about to jinx this by seeing hope in each others eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, have you reached a verdict?" The sour faced judged asks after reading the verdict. Of course they've reached a verdict, Alex thinks bitterly, you just read it. She's always hated that part, the judge already knows so what's the point of the jury foreman then?

"Yes your honor, we have." Bobby tightens his hold on her hand as he senses Alex's frustration. It doesn't help. She wants this done, once and for all.

"In the matter of the state of New York versus Nicole Wallace on the count of first degree murder, how do you find?"

There's a roaring in Alex's ears, so loud she's afraid she won't hear the verdict. She has to hear the verdict.

"We find the defendant guilty." Now Alex can't hear anything beyond the roar in her head. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. The word rings through her. Thank you God! Bobby is even more relieved than her. So relieved he tugs on her hand, yanks her into his arms and spins her around.

"Order, order!" The judge's gavel breaks through their celebratory hug and Bobby smiles sheepishly at her.

"Come on, let's get outta here," Alex says, "I want to celebrate in style."


	20. Lady In Red

Author's Note: (throws curveball) Hit that dear readers!

---------

**Title: Lady In Red**

**Prompt: Blood**

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: ** He has never seen blood like this.

---------

It's red, deep drank red, like blood, but it's so much more intense. Against pale skin the red is startlingly bright, so bright his eyes cannot look away.

He has seen a lot of blood in his career. Innocent and guilty blood staining streets, carpets and tile.

He has never seen blood like this.

This is…sensual. Beautiful. Captivating. He can call up hundreds of words to characterize this shock of red. All of them are insignificant to the reality before him.

It flows over her skin, painting it. Walls have never looked good painted in blood. She is the beauty in the equation.

He had thought that seeing her in blood would break him. It charges him. His own blood, still contained within his body is boiling. How can she be so alluring? So terribly tempting? No flesh and blood human should be able to look so incredible.

"Bobby, will you stop staring at me already? It's a dress, get over it."

"Sorry, Eames," Bobby ducks his head sheepishly. She just looks so pretty in red.


	21. Roast

Author's Note: Anyone remember Enigma Machine? That was a funny one right? Well, here's a little continuation of it, just for laughs. Also, I don't think Mr. Wolf can make a bad TV show, I just wanted Alex to say "What's with that doink-doink noise?" lol.

---------

**Title: Roast**

**Prompt: Ripped**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: Read "Enigma Machine" first or you'll be lost.**

**Summary: ** "Oh, and what was with that doink-doink noise…"

---------

"So, what did you think?" Bobby asked Alex as they left the small screening room at Wolf Productions.

"Why have you never told me I'm _that_ short?" Alex ask, and Bobby chuckled.

"Come on, Eames, honestly, what did you think?"

Alex snorted, "Well, the title wasn't too bad. Courting Evil, it's only slightly says Victorian romance novel. Oh, and what was with that doink-doink noise between scenes? That's the new sound of annoying."

"They respected the family's privacy though, and…and the victim. The piece they did on her was touching…very good," Bobby pointed out, "And you didn't look that short."

"Ha! If I didn't look that short, you've apparently grown three feet during filming."

Bobby smiled, "Mr. Wolf will be…disappointed you didn't like it."

"And you did? Come on, Bobby, its one step away from being a mock-umentary. Besides I saw you flinching when they talked about your past. You didn't like it either."

"It…it had its moment."

"Yeah, the end credits."


	22. The Mini

Author's Note: Nod to B.Cavis for the lovely name for Alex in kick ass mode. Also, I'm in a drabble mood apparently.

---------

**Title: The Mini**

**Prompt: Night & Fog**

**Rating: R**

**Warning: Language**

**Summary: ** Finally, they hate Xandra because she's prettier than they are.

---------

The street is nearly empty. Only a few figures walk back and forth across the sidewalk, heels clicking in the night air. All the girl's turn when they here a new rhythm of clicks and then they groan. It's Xandra. They hate Xandra. First off, she's a cop, which means there's another undercover bust going on and business is going to suck. They know if they say anything, they'll be picked up as fast as Xandra can order it. Finally, they hate Xandra because she's prettier than they are.

Black pleather miniskirt, fishnet stockings, stiletto purple heels and enough makeup to keep Macy's in the black for years, Xandra is going to get all the good customers. Jesus, they hate Xandra!

"Girls," Xandra drawls as she walks up.

"Bitch," Snaps Delia.

"Can't you harass some other girls for the evenin'?" Tasha glares, "We gotta earn a livin' here!"

"Funny, so do I." They all glare at Xandra as she strides right through them and takes up the prime position. They let her take it, knowing if they did, she'd muscle in on every john. At least it's not some cop pretending to be a john. They hate it when they have to spend the night in a cell. So, they give Xandra her space and let her do her thing because they know if they don't, Xandra, even in those skinny heels, can kick their asses from here to Queens.


	23. Karma

Author's Note: (looks at prompt. blinks) But, I already did something for The Healer in 25 Crimes! (glares) Great, just great, now what am I supposed to do?

---------

**Title: Karma**

**Prompt: Poison Ivy**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: NA**

**Summary: ** "Rodgers heard me."

---------

"You know, it's like some sort of karma," Alex Eames said, trying to keep a straight face, "After that whole thing with Logan, it has to be karma."

"Eames, you're not helping," Bobby Goren glared at his partner and then reached down to scratch at his leg.

"Scratching makes it worse," Alex sang softly, which earned her another glare, "Just offering a friendly reminder."

"You could have warned me that the body was surrounded by the stuff in the first place."

"Oh, I tried, but you were so focused on examining the body that it didn't get through," Alex smiled, "Rodgers heard me."

Bobby muttered something under his breath and Alex laughed, "You're lucky it's just around your ankles. Logan had it all over his arms and neck."

"I remember."

"You're gonna remember to look a little more carefully next time we're in Central Park, aren't you?"


	24. Can You Feel Me?

Author's Note: BIG thanks to elfluvr for letting me play around in her Progeny and Hope universe. Read those stories! Because you'll be so lost if you haven't. Also, prepare for some awww factor.

---------

**Title: Can You Feel Me?**

**Prompt: Mother**

**Rating: G**

**Warning: elfluvr's Progeny & Hope AU**

**Summary: ** "You said that two weeks ago when you did this the first time."

---------

"Bobby," Alex sighed with a smile, "Just because it's six months to the day does not mean he'll move today." Bobby's hand spanned her bulging stomach, waiting ever patiently for their child to move and announce his presence.

Lying on his side next to her with his head propped in his other hand Bobby smiled at her, "He'll move," He said with typical confidence.

Alex rolled her eyes, "You said that two weeks ago when you did this the first time."

"You said he may move at the end of five months," Bobby pointed it, "You said he'd definitely move in the sixth."

"Sometime in the sixth," Alex laughed, "It's like the library thing all over again."

"The librarians took pity on me when I explained why I needed to keep checking those books out," Bobby said, ducking his head sheepishly, "They were very understanding."

Alex leaned over and kissed his cheek, "You're very sweet, Robert Goren."

He opened his mouth to respond, but stopped. Alex held very still as under his father's hand their child moved for the first time.


	25. Silent Night

Author's Note: So, here we are again my friends, 25 drabbles down the hole. Personally my favorites for this batch are: Tequila! Enigma Machine, Shatter, and Lady In Red. There are more on my list, but then we'd never get to the drabble. And yes, I'll probably keep drabbling. There are plenty of places where I can get prompts and I like drabbling. No need to worry I'm going to vanish. Also, you're all going to kill me for this one, lol.

---------

**Title: Silent Night**

**Prompt: True Love**

**Rating: R**

**Warning: Character Death**

**Summary: ** "But I couldn't give them to anyone else."

---------

"We think they were ambushed," Lieutenant Anita Van Buren tells him, but Captain James Deakins barely hears her. His eyes are fixed on the two forms lying just inside the storage container.

"Detective Goren was shot in the back," Anita continues, "And it looks like Detective Eames tried to get them to cover before the gunman got her too. We found the weapon in a dumpster a few blocks down. It's already been turned over to ballistics."

"They were going to talk to a snitch named Albert," Deakins says as he starts walking towards the two figures as the ME stands over them. He lays a hand on Rodgers shoulder when he reaches her side.

"I almost sent an assistant," She manages in a shaky voice, "But, I couldn't give them to anyone else."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." He can barely hold back his own sorrow. Bobby is cradling Alex in his arms, ever her protector. Alex's head rests over Bobby's heart, his saving grace. They are stained with each other's blood, and Deakins can see the trails of tears down both their faces. It's beautiful, perfect, pure. It's love, Deakins thinks as the snow begins to fall, they went together.

"Don't worry, we'll get him," Deakins whispers and Rodgers nods, "You two just…take care of each other. That's an order."

---------

And now that you're crying your eyes out let me thank all my nice reviewers: Boohoo650, caseyswife, Odakota, Secret Phoenix679, WeasleyGirl-Yeah, Eleanor J. detectivesweetheart, Caia, de wolf, Ernie628, The Confused One, Franta, tobes, raz0r.girl, underarrest39, CandyFlossRain, Leatah, elfluvr, ladybrin, Greer Bontro, intheclosetromantic, blucougar57, lallyb1743, Caia, GraciePie, Jenna Luri, piecesofflair, venenina, Lady Taevyn, and anyone I may have missed.


End file.
